


Mercy Street

by orphan_account



Series: So [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family Reunions, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Mother & Daughter incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy's reunion with her mother provides a wealth of new beginnings and experiences for her, in turn Jiaying finally has a chance to bond with the daughter she'd thought forever lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I never liked the way Jiaying's plot ended, I decided to fix it to my liking.


End file.
